


If You Want Something Done Right, You've Got To Do It Yourself

by rhysandsdarling



Series: Prompts from stydia-fanfiction.tumblr.com [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysandsdarling/pseuds/rhysandsdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt request from stydia-fanfiction.tumblr.com.</p><p>Lydia goes with Kira to pick out her wedding dress. She wonders when Stiles will finally pop the question.</p><p>All characters belong to Teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want Something Done Right, You've Got To Do It Yourself

“You look great in all of them,” sighed Lydia, staring at Kira’s reflection. This was the twelfth dress Kira had tried on and Lydia knew she wasn’t any closer to making a decision. The more dresses she tried, the more uncertain she became. Before they had left to go shopping, Kira’s mother had said that when she tried the right one on, she would know instantly, but so far Kira seemed to find whole process overwhelming. Kira was so close to giving up and just picking the plainest dress she could find. But there was no way Lydia was going to let one of her best friends walk down the aisle in some cheap, unremarkable gown.

“Can we please just go somewhere else?” Kira pleaded, turning her back to the mirrors. The dress she had on was white lace (Lydia would not let her even consider any other colour) that had a simple figure-hugging silhouette with a low back and thin straps. While Lydia had loved the ball gown dresses, Kira had hated how clumsy the large, puffy skirts had made her feel.

“Absolutely not,” Lydia shook her head. “This is your wedding. The most important day of your life. You are going to buy a ridiculously expensive dress that makes you look like the princess you are.” Lydia turned Kira back to her reflection and began to help her undress as she snapped her fingers for the store assistant to bring forth the next dress. White and silky in an A-line cut and three quarter sleeves. It was Lydia’s favourite of the ones Kira had chosen.

Lydia helped Kira into the dress, shrewdly observing Kira’s reaction. Lydia thought she looked breathtaking, but Kira only had panic in her eyes.

“It’s not that important is it?” rushed Kira, turning her back to the mirror once again. “What about graduating or falling in love or all those times we saved everyone? You don’t really think getting married would be the most important day of your life, do you?”

Lydia raised an eyebrow but looked to the floor before she spoke, crossing her arms. “Stiles would have to ask first.”

Lydia heard Kira’s sharp intake of breath and looked back up to her friend. The panic in Kira’s eyes had turned to sympathy; Kira knew exactly what she was thinking. Lydia and Stiles had been dating for six years now, only a year longer than Kira and Scott. It had occurred to Scott to propose six months ago, and Scott was notoriously oblivious about relationships (Lydia recalled how long it took for Kira and Scott to finally get together). So why hadn’t Stiles even mentioned marriage to Lydia? Especially after she had been giving him some very unsubtle hints? Lydia had even taken Stiles to Tiffany’s a couple of weekends ago to point out rings that she liked, hoping he would notice. Instead, Lydia had to rant for a couple of hours to Malia over wine about how thick Stiles could be, something which Malia knew all too well about.

“I’m sorry,” exhaled Kira, obviously horrified at what she had said. “I’m sure he’ll propose, eventually, I think.”

“I just wish he would hurry up,” Lydia said, the frustration evident in her tone.

Kira took Lydia’s hand in hers. “He will. He loves you. Like, crazy loves you, you know that. He’s probably just nervous. He’s probably already thought about it but is too scared to say anything.

“Kira, please,” Lydia pouted, “he’s oblivious. We both know the only way Stiles will catch on is if I propose to him myself.”

“Why don’t you?” asked Kira, eyes wide.

It was Lydia’s turn to look horrified. It was not something that had ever occurred to her – it went against her beliefs about relationships. She was a princess and needed to be treated just so by her prince. Adored and worshipped. The princess never gets down on one knee.

Then again, Stiles knew that this wasn’t all there was to Lydia. He knew her better than anyone else. He saw past the princess, recognising Lydia as a queen, a ruler, a banshee. Even in high school Stiles had known that Lydia was feminine, but also independent, smart, strong. Stiles had known that just because she was one didn’t exclude her from being the other. That’s why she loved him so much – she was more than just a pretty face to him.

Their relationship was so different to any of the others Lydia had been in. Maybe Stiles was waiting for Lydia to propose just as much as Lydia was hoping Stiles would.

Lydia let go of Kira’s hand, slowly crossed her arms and let out a long breath.

“At least if you propose you get to choose the ring,” said Kira.

Lydia smiled and grabbed Kira, turning her back to the mirror. “It’s your day and you need to make a decision.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading. I hoped you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it! It is the best encouragement to keep me writing. I'll also happily take any requests, message me on my tumblr: rhysands-darling.tumblr.com.


End file.
